The mall panic
by kyle-kunn
Summary: Soul, Black star and the gang was hanging out at the mall when all of a sudden maka goes missing, kid decides to split the gang up but the pairs he put every one in becomes really awkward and people become really close...too close.


continuation of 'the reason i'm here.'

The mall alert

"Wait what?!" Black star grabbed soul by his collar. Black star was upset, kid suggested to go out to the mall with the gang but they lost maka, black star raged at soul because he was right beside her this whole time. "Black star! listen! She was just right here! just calm down! I don't know where she is! she could of been looking at some items but we kept walking!" soul pushed him off.

"black star I think we should just..calm down you know..you might destroy the mall if you continue at this rate." tsubaki said trying to calm down black star. Black star glared at her, she froze, the look he gave her was frightening. "Black star, I say we all split up and search for her..tsubaki go with soul and patty head out with black star going east, back down to the food court." Kid suggested, soul gave kid a look, an uneasy on in fact. "Why can't I get patty?" soul asked everyone went quiet. kid shrugged and walked away. Patty was happy as normal and grabbed black stars arm pulling him downstairs. soul and tsubaki walked the other direction. kid and liz went towards the kids play stands.

"Patty! Patty! wait up! your ripping my arm off!" Black star yanked his arm away. he stopped and looked around. "She could be anywhere huh." patty said looking through the glass window, 'Hats & Stacks' store they were in front of. "Maka doesn't wear hats...does she?" Black star asked thinking about it long and hard. "OOOOOOOhhhhhh! This hat is amazing! Black star come look" patty was bent over looking at hats, Black star as a male couldn't help but check out her ass of course. '_Nice._.' he thought. Black star looked around for maka. "Maka!" he yelled, he felt a warm arm wrap around his. "Black star come here look at this!" patty cheerfully said. The way patty's arm was around his, her chest against his arm made him turn red. "patty!" he yelled, but she didn't listen, by the time he yelled she was already pulling on him.

"Look at this hat!" she said with a big grin. it was a sun hat, pink flowers and a red ribbon hanging down. '_she...looks adorable...wait no! I can't be falling for her! Im searching for maka!" _Black star looked away "Its ok, but it'll look better on a star like me! black star!" he said in his cocky voice a normal.

She smiled and put it on black stars head, "your right! its cute on you!" she giggled, he couldn't help but blush at the little girls giggle. "we should keep moving! lets go" he threw the hat on the ground and walked out the store. she skipped behind him following the leader.

Meanwhile...

"I can't believe this...she should of been right behind us...how can we lose her." soul was irritated. tsubaki was quiet walking behind him. "I mean she's maka, she can handle herself right?!" he was raging for about 4 minutes while tsubaki was quiet. He stopped to look around and seen seats that looked so comfortable. he ran to the soft chairs and sat there. tsubaki walked to him standing there waiting for something to take her attention. "Hey...tsubaki...sit down if you want you know." he moved over so she can sit down with him.

As she sat down she was still quiet, she didn't know what to say. "Are you ok?" soul asked, hands behind his back leaning back on the soft chairs. "yes. Im ok." tsubaki said, " Tsubaki I can tell something i wrong, we've been friends for a while, I know how you feel." he said closing his eyes.

"Well...back when we all were together...did you not want to be with me?...you wanted to be with patty..." tsubaki voice was uneasy and sad.

"Tsubaki, I'm sorry, I just well..Didn't know you took it like that.." soul opened his one eye and looked over at her. " You shouldn't be sorry, I knew you liked patty. It was obvious.." tsubaki smiled and giggled a little. soul opened his other eye at the smiling girl. "cute. " he whispered and closed his other eye.

They sat and talked for a while soul forgot all about how angry he was and how much he liked patty. tsubaki was so nice to him, tsubaki hand was near soul's. Tsubaki was happy hanging around soul.

"Soul..do you ever think black star and maka will ever get together?..." tsubaki asked not looking at soul, looking at the kid running around with a balloon attached to his wrist. "Black star is a idiot, he doesn't want to lose his rep, so it a tough call you know." Soul stretched out and yawned. "Maybe..but if he truly loved her right?" tsubaki kicked her feet back and forth. soul looked at her confused. "Uh it sounds like you have a thing for Black star." soul said laughing. "Ugh no, just protecting him.." tsubaki pushed her hair back from her eyes. "well...we can just wait and see as always.." soul looked around hoping to see maka but no show. tsubaki looked around as well. "We'll find her." tsubaki said cheerfully. soul smiled, "She better turn up somewhere..before black star shit a brick.."

Later..

"So let me get this straight...Maka was walking and got lost in a mall with 4 floors and 78 stores! and we need to find her?!" liz was impatient and upset. "Kid are you listening?" liz patted him on the shoulder, kid jumped and as he turned around to see liz. "Kid are you ok?" kid was looked furious, than his face expression changed. "I'm sorry I was...Thinking.." kid stopped and looked down, in deep thought liz stared at him. "What's wrong with you? what are you thinking about?" liz asked him, hand on his shoulder.

"remember when soul wanted to be with patty.." kid voice dropped as if he was about to cry. "Yes, he-" liz was cut off by kid pointing to her. "Did you ever think that soul wanted to be with patty? Does soul have this thing for my weapon?" kid put his hand on his hip. "So why are you worried?" liz folded her arms. "maybe...soul...is angry at me..." kid looked away. "I may did something wrong..." he looked up.

Liz stared at kid. He was lost in space, he looked at liz, they both were looking at each other. "Liz..." kid eyes were locked on her's, so were her eyes. " Kid..." she blushed. a kid bumped liz and she flew forward on kid, his lips came to contact with her's. both of there heart raced. liz tried to pull back to release the kiss but kid didn't let her go.

Kid soon released the kiss, liz was speechless. "Lets go..liz...we can continue this later.." kid winked at her and continued to walk around the mall looking for maka. liz blushed following her meister.

Later Black star and patty were running around looking in stores. "Hey black star are you ok?" patty was patting his shoulder. "Patty were searching for maka, keep your eyes open." Black star got irritated and looked away, trying not to look at patty. "Black star! come on!" patty was smiling at black star walking beside him, black star tries to force himself not to look at patty. "Come on what? what do you want?" he slowly looked at her. he smile caught his eyes. "p-patty.." he blushed. patty smiled and giggled at him. "black star...come with me..." she grabbed his hand, "w-where are we going patty?" black star member was slowly rising. he looked up and seen the sign saying 'Fitting room'

"Patty! p-patty what are you doing?!" black star was panicking and his heart was beating fast. she opened the door to one of the fitting rooms. she pulled him in. "Patty! please i can't do this with you maka!-" black star covered his member and patty giggled.

"I'm a good friend of maka's! I will never!" patty pointed to his member, "why are you getting hard?" she asked giggling. "patty isn't funny...I thought...you were..." black star fell on the floor. "I came here to talk to you.." patty smiled.

"Are you going to ask maka out?" patty ask kneeling down to black stars level. "Uh...I...Uh...I want too..." black star looked at the mirror that's in the fitting room. patty laughed, "your so adorable when your in deep thought..." patty said folding her arms leaning on them.

"I wanna tell her...I want to ask her to be mine..." Black star was thinking about maka and he smiled. "Shes the only girl who ever can put me in my place..." black star smiled at patty. "we should keep looking for maka..." black star said getting up, his member calmed down, making it comfortable for him to move.

"Black star!" a voice yelled as the door flew open. "Maka?" he smiled reaching out to hug her. "What were you two doing?!" maka voice changed quickly. the position black star and patty was in, didn't please her. patty was on her knees and black star member was a little hard, patty waved as black star tried to explain.

"lets go the others are waiting..." maka walks ahead, leaving black star and patty behind. black star chased maka hoping she'll understand what they were really doing. "maka please you'll need to understand! Patty was helping me with a problem!" black star was about to give in. "Of course she was.."

Black star tried to tell her but she didn't listen to anything she had to say. "Maka please! I love you!" maka turned around heart racing, thinking she just over heard someone else saying her name out loud. Black star was on both his knees and face palm. "I love you maka...Don't...leave me..." black star never jumped out of his comfort zone _in public _people stopped and stared at the two kids. "Black s-star.." maka whispered.

"Maka i'm on my knees for crying out loud!" Black star cried out. Kid, soul, tsubaki and liz were all watching from behind maka. "I want to be your's and your's only...just believe me..We did nothing..nothing.."

Maka walked over to black star, got on her knees and kissed him. he wrapped his arms around her. as soon as she released the kiss, he smiled back at her. "you do cry, I thought you were the all mighty Black star." maka giggled. "W-what? oh! yea! I am! what do you mean! Pfft..these tears! there fake come on!" he wiped the tears away.

"Hey Love birds, are you guys ready to go yet?" soul said scratching his neck waiting on them two. "Hey Don't rush us!" black star yelled, as he was standing up helping maka stand up to. patty jumped to liz and they walked off.

Maka and black star held hands, black star made sure he kept a close eye on her this time. he never let her hand go that whole night. he walked her home and stayed by her side as she fell asleep. he yet again slept with her to make sure shes ok, He would hate to lose her again.


End file.
